


Waiting Room

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans having sensitive hands, Spock enjoys using his on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Due to the sensitivity of vulcan hands, Spock finds giving hand jobs very stimulating." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=908308#t908308). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Given that what, Jim will never know, because he’s cut Spock off with another hard, open-mouthed kiss, shoving his boyfriend back into the bathroom. As soon as they’re in, the door slides shut behind them, and Jim’s walking Spock into the sink. Spock’s ass hits the counter, and he makes a soft noise against Jim’s lips. 

“Don’t give me your logic,” Jim growls, pulling back just enough to do so. “You’re too fucking hot to be alone with and not take. Get up on the counter.”

Arching an eyebrow at the order, Spock says, “Perhaps a quicker, less messy method of copulation would be wiser given our current location.”

Jim pecks Spock on the lips and snorts, “You’ll take any excuse to touch my cock, won’t you.” It isn’t really a question.

The smirk wouldn’t even be visible to someone who didn’t know Spock, but Jim _knows_ Spock. He knows when he’s defeated, too, and he can’t resist that look. So he sighs and pulls back. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“You want it just as much.”

Jim can’t argue with that. He glances over his shoulder and sits down on the toilet, spreading his legs. The bulge between them is already evident, straining against his black pants. He licks his kiss-swollen lips as he holds out his arms, waiting for Spock to obediently step into them. Spock climbs perfectly into his lap, legs on either side, in the small nook between the sink counter and the wall. The bathroom’s a garish yellow colour that Jim doesn’t see, because he’s busy staring into Spock’s dark eyes. Spock’s looking down, carefully pulling down Jim’s fly. Then he’s pulling out Jim’s cock, and Jim leans his head back, already grinning like a maniac. 

Spock lifts one hand to lick his palm, tongue flat against it. The sight makes Jim shiver. Spock holds the other hand out for Jim, and Jim licks it. He doesn’t miss the way Spock trembles, too—he always does when Jim touches, or worse, licks, his hands. Vulcans and their _hands_. Spock seems to love giving handjobs as much as he likes getting blowjobs. He always says he finds the contact fascinating, and it’s clearly stimulating, because his own cock is tenting his own pants. His fingers wrap around Jim’s cock, squeezing it once in readiness. 

Jim moans appreciatively and leans his chin up, wanting a kiss.

Spock, wonderful Spock, reads his mind and leans down for one, pressing their lips together. Spock’s hand starts at the same time, slowly stroking up, then down Jim’s hard shaft. His other hand slips further into Jim’s pants, finding Jim’s balls and cupping them appreciatively. Jim has to seriously fight to resist the urge to buck up into Spock’s hands; Spock doesn’t like to be interrupted when he’s worshipping any part of Jim’s body. 

Spock works up a steady rhythm fast, hand pumping up and down, squeezing a little and thumbing the tip, just the way Jim likes it. Every once in a while, Spock’s one finger slips up to rub through Jim’s hole, teasing the head and peeling back the foreskin. Then it’s back to pumping, and Jim’s moans are all lost in Spock’s mouth—once he has it, he won’t let go. They’re making out veraciously, and Jim lets his hands roam all over Spock’s body. 

He doesn’t touch Spock’s dick, because he knows Spock likes to concentrate when he does this—likes to just have the sensation in his mind of his hands on Jim’s cock. Touching that is everything. Often, Jim will just blow him after. Sometimes, Spock will come all on his own. 

Today’s looking to be one of those days. Spock’s getting harder and harder, and Jim’s getting closer and closer, and he fists a hand in Spock’s hair to grind them in, hips wanting so badly to buck into that slick palm. Spock moans against him, clearly enjoying the contact. 

It doesn’t take long for it to be too much: Spock’s weight in his lap, Spock’s hand on his cock, Spock’s tongue in his mouth and Spock’s warmth over him like a shadow. His balls tighten in Spock’s hand, and he pulls their lips apart to hiss, “ _Spock,_ ” so Spock has time to cap it properly, catching all the mess. Jim bursts right into Spock’s intertwined fingers, jerking up and groaning loud. Spock takes it all, then reaches over Jim for the sink. 

He’s still hard, and Jim grabs Spock’s fly, but then the door bursts open. 

And Bones just shakes his head, face scrunched up in disgust, groaning, “Aw, seriously? Really, Jim, _really_? In my _bathroom?_ ”

Spock’s cheeks are a little green, but he doesn’t say anything, and his face is otherwise neutral. He shifts subtly so that his thigh is covering Jim’s cock from the doorway view, and Jim isn’t sure if that’s consideration or possessiveness. Either way, he appreciates it. “Yeah, uh... we’re... really sorry, but you said you had to take that call and...”

“It was a medical emergency,” Bones stresses. “While I was off trying to save someone’s life, you were having goddamn sex in my bathroom with the hobgoblin!”

“Handjobs are really the lowest form of sex,” Jim shrugs, trying to make it better. Except that Spock’s head swivels around to look at him, black eyes burning, and Jim quickly backtracks, “Uh, not from you, baby, you know I love when you do that...”

“This is why I never invite you two over!”

“Well, we thought you’d take longer—”

“You’re never coming for dinner again!” Bones throws his hands up in the air and storms out of the bathroom, disappearing around the corner as the door automatically shuts behind him.

Spock looks back at Jim and says, deadpanned as ever, “We have made a grievous error.”

“You guys always ruin my post-orgasmic bliss.”

Raising an eyebrow, Spock points out, “I believe I gave you that orgasm.”

Jim has no choice but to chuckle. Because Spock’s so _Spock_ , and Jim wouldn’t have him any other way. “You know I love you.” And he pecks Spock’s cheek to be sure.

Spock doesn’t answer, but he looks like he knows it. He climbs awkwardly off Jim’s lap, turns to the sink, turns the sink on like he meant to and proceeds to wash his hands. Jim stands up and slaps his ass, because it was right there and irresistible. The second Spock turns around, Jim’s on him again, hand diving straight to his crotch and squeezing. Spock’s eyes flutter. “Captain, the doctor—”

“Will wait,” Jim insists. Then shrugs, “Or we’ll just invite him in.”

Spock’s looking that special sort of amused where he is but won’t admit it. Fascinating. 

Jim holds tight and returns the favour.


End file.
